City Paper-TOC-November 2006
Main Feature "GHOSTS OF SALMON" (Main Feature Extra) By: Chuck Kinder - November 2, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19696 A KINDER, GENTLER APPROACH TO LITERATURE (Main Feature Extra) In which we launch a new literary feature with work by the bad boy of Pittsburgh letters, Chuck Kinder By: Chris Potter - November 2, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19692 CREATIVE NONFICTION LITERARY FESTIVAL (Main Feature Extra) By: Bill O'Driscoll - November 2, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19691 TRUER WORDS (Main Feature) Writers tackle the ethics of nonfiction By: Bill O'Driscoll - November 2, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19690 News DOWNTOWN'S DAVIDS VS. GOLIATHS (News Feature) Small-business owners don't want to pay more for what they aren't happy getting anyway By: Violet Law - November 2, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19677 DEMANDING ROOM ONLY (News Feature) Citizen Police Review Board has actual citizen attention again By: Melissa Meinzer - November 2, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19676 TO BE YOUNG AND PRESERVING IN PITTSBURGH THIS WEEK ... (News Briefs) By: Margaret Welsh - November 2, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19659 HEIGHT OF IN-SPIRE-ATION MAY CHANGE (News Briefs) By: Violet Law - November 2, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19656 SOMEHOW, WE STILL FEEL USED (News Briefs) By: Charlie Deitch - November 2, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19655 Views INCOMING: NOV. 1 - NOV. 8 (Incoming) November 2, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19668 FROM CORPUS TO CORPSE (Ex-Context) The habeas corpus rule is on its deathbed, thanks to Bush By: Joe Martier - November 2, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19663 BRAWL GAMES (Left Field) How to stop on-field football fisticuffs By: Jody DiPerna - November 2, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19682 SAVAGE LOVE (Savage Love) By: Dan Savage - November 2, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19680 THIS JUST IN: NOV. 1 - NOV. 8 (This Just In) By: Frances Sansig Monahan - November 2, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19669 --------------------------------------- On Stage --------------------------------------- DEAD RECKONINGS (Theater Reviews & Features) By: Bill O'Driscoll - November 2, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19679 THE CRUCIBLE (Theater Reviews & Features) By: Bill O'Driscoll - November 2, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19678 RANDOM DANCE GOES TO EXTREMES IN ITS PITTSBURGH DEBUT. (Dance & Live Performance) By: Steve Sucato - November 2, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19662 --------------------------------------- Food --------------------------------------- ISALY'S WEST VIEW (Dining Reviews) By: Angelique Bamberg and Jason Roth - November 2, 2006 Under a pressed-tin ceiling, memorabilia and photos evoke nostalgia among locals and old-timers. But the traditional menu of hot and cold deli sandwiches, including reubens, chipped ham, steak and cheese, and burgers, should be familiar to anyone who grew up in North America. http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19667 --------------------------------------- Music --------------------------------------- PERNICE BROTHERS (Music Features) Cold Calls By: Ed Masley - November 2, 2006 Joe Pernice is that rare breed of modern-day power-pop icon whose appeal is such that even Pitchfork-lurking indie types can cozy up to what he does. http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19672 DECIBULLY (Music Features) Songs of the Big-Band Era By: Ed Masley - November 2, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19671 SURVIVING THE ODYSSEY (Music Features) A Long, Strange Trip By: Aaron Jentzen - November 2, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19670 MISSING PAGES (CD Reviews) Modus Operandi DVD Self-released By: Aaron Jentzen - November 2, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19661 THE DOUGLASS BROTHERS (CD Reviews) Still in the Basement GD Records By: Aaron Jentzen - November 2, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19660 UNDER THE WIRE (Under The Wire) By: Manny Theiner - November 2, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19683 --------------------------------------- On Screen --------------------------------------- FLUSHED AWAY. (Movie Reviews & Features) By: Al Hoff - November 2, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19689 BORAT: CULTURAL LEARNINGS OF AMERICA FOR MAKE BENEFIT GLORIOUS NATION OF KAZAKHSTAN. (Movie Reviews & Features) By: Al Hoff - November 2, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19688 DEATH OF A PRESIDENT (Movie Reviews & Features) At a Theater Near You By: Harry Kloman - November 2, 2006 This British-made drama tells the story of the assassination of the current President George Bush one year from now, and it's an absorbing procedural about the mechanics of 21st-century American life. http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19666 RUNNING WITH SCISSORS (Movie Reviews & Features) All Whet By: Harry Kloman - November 2, 2006 Ryan Murphy's adaptation of Augusten Burroughs' disturbing, uncanny and grimly funny memoir of growing up in what will probably become the first family admitted to the Museum of Dysfunction is wrong in every way a film can be. http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19665 THE THREE RIVERS FILM FESTIVAL (Movie Reviews & Features) November 2, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19664 TICKETS (Small Screen) By: Bill O'Driscoll - November 2, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19681 --------------------------------------- Art --------------------------------------- PURE FAITH (Art Reviews & Features) By: Heather Mull - November 2, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19654 SIZE MATTERS AT FE GALLERY (Art Reviews & Features) By: Gregory M. Knepp - November 2, 2006 http://www.pittsburghcitypaper.ws//gyrobase/Content?oid=19652